Não vivo sem você
by Fabi-X
Summary: Com a vida de Mulder em risco, Scully se vê obrigada a revelar seu maior segredo, para salvá-lo.


**Escrito por: Fabi_X**

**E-mail: fabi_x@bol.com.br**

**Sinopse:  Com a vida de Mulder em risco, Scully se vê obrigada a revelar seu maior segredo, para salvá-lo.**

**Categoria: Shipper**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens desta história pertencem a Chris Carter, a Fox e Ten Thirteen. Sua utilização aqui visa apenas o divertimento dos leitores e não o lucro.**

Não vivo sem você 

Ele estava atrasado, como sempre. Mas isso não o preocupava.

Sabia que Scully estaria lá para segurar as pontas caso o Skinner resolvesse procurá-lo. Ele já tinha telefonado pra ela e dito que ia demorar um pouco para chegar.

Até que hoje Mulder tinha conseguido levantar mais cedo, só que logo notou que seu armário e sua geladeira estavam vazios. Apesar que isso não chegava a ser uma novidade... Ele não tinha vontade de sair para fazer compras. Era muito mais simples passar na lanchonete perto do Bureau. Se, ao menos, tivesse companhia no café da manhã, alguém pra partilhar o momento com ele, seria muito mais agradável ficar em casa.

Como ele gostaria de dividir esse momento (e todos os outros) com ela. Dana Scully, sua amiga, sua companheira, seu amor...

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto quando estacionou o carro e entrou na lanchonete.

Como de hábito, não haviam mais do que dez pessoas ali dentro, em sua maioria, executivos a caminho do trabalho. Com facilidade, ele conseguiu um lugar no balcão para se sentar.

A garçonete, muito solícita, o atendeu com grande prazer. Já fazia um tempo que ela reparava no bonitão, sem aliança, que aparecia de vez em quando. Ele era sempre tão simpático! Um dia ela ainda ia puxar conversa com ele! E, quem sabe, se desse sorte, poderiam acabar marcando alguma coisa...

Mulder estava comendo, de costas para a porta, por isso não notou o casal armado que entrou. Mas a garçonete sim. Seu lado histérico falou mais alto e ela começou a gritar.

Tudo foi muito rápido. As pessoas que estavam ali, incluindo Mulder, só perceberam o que estava acontecendo quando a mulher assaltante deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça da garota.

- É bom todos ficarem bem quietinhos, ou terão mesmo destino dela! – gritou a mulher.

- É isso aí! Quero todos juntos, naquele canto. – o homem apontou para um lado da parede – Não pretendemos machucar mais ninguém, a não ser que precisemos.

Todos começaram a ir na direção indicada, com muito cuidado, apavorados com a frieza do casal. Eles não hesitariam em matar.

Mulder achou que o melhor a fazer, naquele momento, era obedecer. Ele estava sozinho e não poderia arriscar a vida daquelas pessoas. Notou que os dois tinham os olhos vidrados. Era muito provável que estivessem drogados, tornando suas reações ainda mais imprevisíveis.

- Nell, vá verificar se a porta lá do fundo está trancada. – o assaltante ordenou. Ela obedeceu. Logo retornou, fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. 

- Cuide deles, que eu vou fazer o serviço. – sem a menor cerimônia, pulou o balcão, abriu a caixa registradora e começou a retirar o dinheiro.

Nesse momento, o celular do Mulder tocou. A mulher virou em sua direção:

- O que é que é isso, cara? – apontou a arma para Mulder.

- É só meu celular...

- Então desliga essa porcaria, porque essa campainha tá me irritando! 

- Claro, já estou desligando. – Mulder pegou o celular, tomando o cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos e o desligou. Antes, porém, ele viu, pelo identificador de chamadas, que a ligação vinha de Scully.

Scully andava, sem destino, pelos corredores do Bureau. Ela não conseguia mais ficar parada, no escritório. Primeiro, porque já tinha se cansado de dar respostas evasivas ao Skinner à respeito do Mulder. Segundo, porque ela estava muito preocupada com a demora do parceiro. Pelo tempo que passou desde que ele havia ligado, já era para ter chegado, nem que viesse a pé, desde casa! O pior, é que o celular dele, antes não atendia, agora estava desligado. Seu sexto sentido a mantinha em estado de alerta.

- Agente Scully!

Ela se virou para ver quem a chamava.

- O que houve, agente Collins?

- Me pediram que lhe avisasse que está havendo um assalto na lanchonete ali da esquina. Não conseguiram encontrá-la em sua sala...

- Assalto? Mas porque você veio me proc... – ela parou de repente. Arregalou os olhos. – Oh, Meu Deus, Mulder!

- Exatamente! Um agente estava passando por ali e viu quando se iniciou o assalto. E ele notou que o agente Mulder estava lá dentro... – ele nem pôde concluir o que pretendia dizer. Scully já corria para as escadas.

O homem estava terminando de recolher o dinheiro quando todos puderam ouvir o som das sirenes. Nell olhou, assustada, para o companheiro.

- Droga, Steve, alguém deve ter ouvido aquela idiota gritar! – disse com raiva, a mulher. – O que vamos fazer?

- Calma, Nell. Nós já tínhamos previsto essa situação, você se lembra? – ele não desviava os olhos da rua, mas falava com ela com muita calma. – Eles não vão poder invadir isso aqui e arriscar a vida deles. Vai dar tudo certo, querida, acredite! – ele olhou de lado e sorriu pra ela, que retribui o sorriso.

A chegada da polícia deixou Mulder ainda mais apreensivo. O vidro da lanchonete era espelhado e não permitia aos policiais que vissem o que acontecia ali dentro. Eles podiam querer invadir, sim! Ele decidiu que tinha que intervir.

- Eles não podem vê-los. – ele falou.

- Do que é que você tá falando, cara? – Nell gritou e olhou para ele com raiva – Quem te deu permissão pra falar? – se aproximou de Mulder, encostou a arma em sua cabeça e o puxou para frente.

- Olha para o vidro desse lugar! – Mulder olhou bem nos olhos dela. Falava baixo, mas num tom firme, que não deixava dúvidas sobre o que dizia.

Steve olhou para a frente da lanchonete. Nell fez o mesmo.

- Ele tem razão! Droga, Steve! – ela ficou inconformada e baixou a arma.

Seu companheiro olhou em sua direção e Mulder viu pavor em seus olhos. 

- Nell, cuidado!

Um dos homens que estava no canto foi em direção a garota. Ele estava armado. Mulder não o tinha notado ali. Era mais um agente do FBI.

A cena pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Ela começou a se virar para trás, mas não teve tempo de empunhar sua arma. O homem atirou. Antes que ela caísse, sua arma disparou várias vezes. Um desses tirou pegou no braço direito de Mulder, que havia se jogado no chão.

Steve pareceu enlouquecer. Correu na direção do outro agente, atirando. Acertou vários tiros. As outras pessoas gritaram.

Mulder estava caído, pressionando o ferimento com a outra mão. Não conseguia esboçar reação. Olhou para o corpo de Nell que jazia a seu lado. Um pouco mais adiante estava o corpo do agente, também morto.

- Nell! Não, não pode ser. – ele não queria se aproximar do corpo dela, com medo do que iria ver. As outras pessoas se mantinham encolhidas num canto, apavoradas. Ele apontou a arma para eles. Olhou para Mulder.

- Você aí, veja se está tudo bem com ela! E quanto a vocês, se mais alguém tentar outra gracinha dessas, eu vou matar todo mundo aqui!

Mulder, com certa dificuldade, esticou o braço esquerdo e verificou o pulso da mulher. É claro que estava morta. Mas ele sabia que, nesse momento, dizer a verdade não era uma boa idéia. Precisava ganhar tempo.

- Steve? É esse o seu nome, não é?

- Como é que ela está? – ele perguntou ansioso, virando-se para Mulder.

- Olha, eu não sou médico, mas o estado dela é muito grave. Ela precisa de socorro, e rápido!

- Se você não é médico, como pode ter tanta certeza? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Dá pra ver que ela perdeu muito sangue e o pulso está muito fraco. Ela não tem muito tempo!

Steve ficou um pensativo. Olhava, inquieto, para a rua, para o corpo de Nell e para os outros reféns. Por fim, resolveu:

- Eu tenho uma idéia: quero que todos entrem ali, na despensa.

As pessoas olhavam umas para as outras, indecisas do que fazer.

- Vocês acham que eu, por acaso, estou brincando? – ele gritou – Quero todo mundo lá dentro, e quero agora!

Todos resolveram obedecer e começaram a se encaminhar para a porta que havia no fundo da lanchonete. Mulder, com muito esforço, se levantou e os acompanhou.

- Ei, você, do celular. – Mulder se virou – Tranque essa porta e venha para cá.

- Eu não devo entrar com eles?

- Não, não deve. – os olhos dele tinham um brilho estranho – Eu tenho outros planos para você.

Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, Mulder temeu por sua vida.

Scully não tirava os olhos da porta da lanchonete. Ela tinha chegado um pouco antes de serem ouvidos tiros. Estava muito nervosa, rezando para que nenhum daqueles disparos tivessem acertado Mulder. Skinner estava a seu lado, chefiando as operações.

- Senhor, estamos todos a postos para a invasão do local. – informou um dos policiais.

Ela ficou apavorada.

- Vocês não podem invadir! – virou-se para Skinner – Senhor, Mulder estaria correndo perigo!

- Calma, agente Scully. – ele pôs a mão em seu ombro – Não vamos fazer nada que possa colocar em risco a vida do agente Mulder, ou de qualquer uma das pessoas que estão lá dentro. Mas, como você sabe, não se deve negociar com seqüestradores. Precisamos estar prontos para qualquer eventualidade. 

- Desculpe, senhor. – ela abaixou a cabeça, passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Sei que estou agindo de maneira irracional. Mas é que estou muito preocupada com ele. Esses tiros que ouvimos, os gritos, não saber o que acontece lá dentro, tudo isso está me botando louca!

- Eu sei, agente Scully. Também estou preocupado. Mas sei que ele vai se sair bem dessa. Ele sempre sai.

- Olhem lá! – alguém gritou.

Todos se voltaram para a porta da lanchonete.

Scully sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha: Mulder estava parado ali, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça. Com uma mão, ele segurava o outro braço. Não era possível ver a pessoa que o estava ameaçando.

'Obrigada, Deus! Agora sei que ele está vivo.' – pensou, aliviada. Seus olhos se cruzaram e ela pode ver o alívio nos olhos dele também, por vê-la ali. Foi então que ela notou uma mancha mais escura em seu terno azul marinho.

- Ele está ferido, senhor! E não me parece muito bem. – de fato, Mulder parecia estar um tanto mole.

- Sim, eu notei. – e gritou – Agente Mulder, você está bem?

- Estou bem, senhor! – sua voz não saía com muita força – Existem pessoas aqui dentro. Algumas estão muito feridas. Ele exige um médico imediatamente. – foi então puxado para dentro.

Scully se virou para Skinner:

- Eu vou, senhor!

- Não, agente Scully. É perigoso demais.

- Ele precisa de mim. Sou uma agente muito bem treinada, além de ser médica. Sei que posso ajudar. – ela estava determinada e sua voz não pedia autorização. Virou-se para os paramédicos que estavam ali. – Ei, vocês, me tragam o equipamento de primeiros socorros.

O paramédico olhou para Skinner e este fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Você sabe como usar esse material? – ele indagou.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu sou médica. – disse Scully, já irritada, pegando a maleta da mão dele. Virou para seu superior e lhe entregou sua arma.

Ele olhou para ela, perplexo.

- Vai entrar lá desarmada? Está louca, agente Scully? Não posso permitir isso!

- A primeira coisa que ele vai fazer, vai ser me revistar, senhor. Ele pareceu ser esperto, não ficando na vista dos policiais. Se me encontrar armada, será muito pior!

- Está bem, está bem! – Skinner falou, inconformado – Tente trazê-lo para nossa vista, ou então nos dar algum sinal de onde ele possa estar. Se demorar muito, vamos ter que entrar.

- Sim, senhor. Mas eu tenho certeza que isso não será necessário. – ela respirou fundo e se encaminhou para a porta. – Estou entrando! – avisou quando já estava bem próxima.

- Entre devagar, e com suas mãos onde eu possa vê-las. – ela ouviu uma voz nervosa que vinha lá de dentro.

Foi entrando bem devagar, com a mão que estava livre para cima. Assim que entrou, sentiu uma arma contra sua cabeça.

- Encoste as mãos ali no balcão para que eu possa revistá-la.

Ela obedeceu. Quando ele terminou, a virou para si, ainda com a arma apontada para ela. Olhou em seus olhos.

- Você é médica mesmo? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Claro que sou!

- Você é muito bonita. Não se parece com uma médica.

- E como é que uma médica se parece? – ela perguntou, muito irritada – Olha, estamos perdendo tempo. Onde estão os feridos?

Ele a puxou e apontou para um canto. Ela viu dois corpos no chão e Mulder sentado ao lado deles. Pôde ver que ele estava quase desmaiando.

- É ela quem você deve examinar. Não me importo com ninguém mais. Se ela morrer, não sei o que serei capaz de fazer!

- Onde estão os outros reféns?

- Trancados, em um lugar seguro. Estão todos bem. Apenas cuide dela.

Scully se abaixou perto da moça. Rapidamente constatou que ela já deveria estar morta há algum tempo. Ela levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Mulder. Ela percebeu, então, que era melhor esconder esse fato do assaltante.

- Ela está muito mal, mas ainda pode ser salva. – disse, se levantando – Mas se continuar aqui, não tenho a menor condição de ajudá-la.

- Você me disse que era médica! – apontou a arma para Scully.

- E eu sou! Mas aqui não tenho o equipamento necessário para salvá-la! Ela precisa de uma transfusão imediatamente.

- Eu não quero saber! Você tem que dar um jeito! – ele gritava – Não posso viver sem ela! Eu a amo demais...

- Está bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Mas primeiro, deixe-me examiná-lo também. – apontou para Mulder.

- Quem se importa com ele? Deixe que morra!

- Não, não posso deixá-lo morrer.

- E por que não? Será apenas mais um para a minha coleção.

- Ele não é apenas mais um! É um ser humano. E está sofrendo!

- Ora, não me venha com essa! Se o fato dele estar sofrendo lhe incomoda tanto, eu posso acabar com o sofrimento dele rapidinho. – e apontou para Mulder.

Scully entrou na frente.

- Por favor, não faça isso! – seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela tentou se manter calma. – Olha, você disse que, sem ela, não poderia viver. O mesmo acontece comigo. Se você matá-lo, eu morro junto.

- Como é? – ele olhou, espantado – Você já o conhecia?

- Sim, eu o conheço. Só entrei aqui porque sabia que poderia ajudá-lo. Você disse que a ama. Pois eu amo esse homem que está ali, caído no chão. E se você atirar nele, vai ter que atirar em mim também! Então não haverá ninguém para salvar sua namorada.

Scully notou que ele começava a fraquejar. Resolver continuar.

- Por favor, deixe-me apenas ver como ele está. Então poderei dedicar toda minha atenção a ela.

Ele olhou para o corpo inerte de Nell. Baixou a arma.

- Está bem. Mas seja rápida! – e foi sentar-se numa das mesinhas.

Scully se aproximou de Mulder.

- Scully... – sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Por favor, Mulder, não fala nada. – ela já não continha mais as lágrimas. – Você tem que se poupar. Nós vamos sair dessa, não se preocupe. – ameaçou tirar seu paletó, mas ele a impediu, segurando sua mão – Mas o que...? – ele então puxou apenas o suficiente para que ela visse sua arma. Ela olhou para trás e viu que Steve estava com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos, sem notar o que acontecia. Com muita calma, Scully retirou a arma do coldre. – Eu vou salvá-lo. – disse baixinho e se levantou, lentamente.

Steve apenas levantou a cabeça.

- Se já terminou com ele, é melhor cuidar dela agora.

Scully se virou e lhe apontou a arma.

- Levante-se e largue sua arma! – ela gritou. – Agora!

Ele se levantou.

- Mas o que é isso? – ele perguntou, assustado.

- Agente Federal! Jogue sua arma e coloque as mãos na cabeça.

- Não! Você é médica, tem que salvá-la!

- Ela já está morta.

- Você está mentindo! – e olhou para o corpo inerte de Nell. Nesse momento, Steve pareceu enxergar a verdade. Voltou a olhar para Scully, com muito ódio. – Sua desgraçada! Você estava me enganando! – e ameaçou atirar, mas Scully foi mais rápida: deu dois tiros certeiros no coração dele, que caiu.

Ela se aproximou. Ele apenas disse, num fio de voz:

- Eu não teria conseguido viver sem ela mesmo...

Scully se abaixou e constatou que ele estava morto. Ela se levantou e correu até a porta.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui!

Várias pessoas correram para lá. Scully acompanhou os paramédicos, se contendo o tempo todo para não se meter no trabalho deles. Enquanto isso, policiais libertavam os reféns e faziam a perícia do local.

- Parece até que houve uma guerra aqui. – Skinner disse, se aproximando.

- Sim, senhor. É o que, realmente, parece. – virou-se para ele. – O senhor se importa se eu acompanhar o agente Mulder até o hospital?

- Claro que não, agente Scully! Vá com ele, e certifique-se que ele ficará bom logo.

- Farei isso, senhor. Obrigada.

E saiu, acompanhando a maca.

Scully passou apressada pela recepção do hospital, nem um pouco preocupada com a recepcionista que lhe fazia sinal para parar.

Não fazia muito tempo que ela tinha estado ali. Ela acompanhou a operação para a extração da bala do braço de Mulder. Nenhuma articulação, nervo ou osso foi danificado. Atingiu apenas o tecido muscular. Mas o que mais preocupou os médicos foi o perigo dele sofrer um choque, devido a grande quantidade de sangue que perdeu. Felizmente, conseguiram fazer uma transfusão a tempo.

Como ele estava já estava no quarto, sedado e iria dormir por mais umas duas horas, Scully pôde ir até seu apartamento tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa. Mas ela tinha pressa, porque queria estar de volta antes que ele acordasse.

Apenas depois disso, quando ela já voltava para o hospital, foi que sentiu o peso da declaração que havia feito na lanchonete. Ela tinha revelado seu maior segredo, seu mais profundo sentimento. Mas, naquele momento, ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício por ele. Ela sabia que, se não tivesse apelado para o sentimento, o ladrão não teria cedido. E somente dizendo a verdade ela seria convincente o suficiente para convencê-lo.

Ainda tinha esperança de que Mulder não tivesse lhe escutado, ou que achasse que teve um delírio, devido ao seu estado.

Talvez fosse melhor que ele soubesse de uma vez... Assim ela iria poder tirar um grande peso de suas costas. O que ela mais temia, era que isso atrapalhasse a parceria deles. Ela não iria suportar se ele começasse a evitá-la, incomodado com seu sentimento.

O jeito era esperar ele acordar para ver o que iria acontecer. Mil pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Scully quando ela entrou no quarto dele.

Mulder estava dormindo, mas já não estava mais entubado, demonstrando que ele já havia acordado. Ela se aproximou dele, passou a mão pelo seu rosto e segurou sua mão. Ele abriu os olhos.

- Scully...

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Estou com sede.

Scully olhou em volta e viu que havia um jarro com água numa mesinha. Encheu um copo e levou para ele.

- Esse é um efeito normal do sedativo que lhe deram. Deixa eu lhe ajudar. – ela acionou os botões para que a cama se inclinasse. Colocou o copo na boca dele e o ajudou a beber. – Logo após a operação conversei com os médicos e eles disseram que você teve muita sorte, porque a bala não acertou nenhum osso, ou nervo. Você vai se recuperar rapidamente.

- Isso é bom. Quando é que vou poder sair daqui?

- Amanhã cedo, provavelmente. – ela se sentou na cama. – Os médicos querem mantê-lo em observação por causa da quantidade de sangue que você perdeu.

- Eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui? – ele fez uma cara amuada.

- Vai sim. – ela sorriu – Amanhã, antes de ir para o FBI eu venho lhe buscar.

- Espero que as enfermeiras, pelo menos, sejam bonitas. – e sorriu também. Mas logo ele ficou sério. – Obrigado por salvar minha vida... de novo.

- Você sabe que não precisa me agradecer, Mulder. – ela baixou os olhos.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Olha pra mim. – ela olhou – Era tudo verdade, não era? O que você disse para ele... sobre me amar?

Scully sentiu seu rosto ardendo. Ele sabia. Não tinha como negar. Era melhor terminar com aquilo logo.

- Receio que sim, Mulder...

- Receia por que? É tão ruim assim estar apaixonada por mim? – ele fez aquela cara de carente, que ela bem conhecia.

- Não é nada disso! É que eu tenho medo que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade. Que possa lhe incomodar, talvez.

- Me incomodar? – ele sorriu – Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu pudesse sentir o mesmo por você?

Ela apenas arregalou os olhos. As palavras fugiram de sua boca.

- Isso mesmo, Dana Scully! Tanto tempo juntos e você nem sequer desconfiou do que eu sentia? E eu sempre achei que fosse tão óbvio!

- Não, Mulder eu... eu nunca percebi nada...

- Pois eu sim. Sempre achei que você pudesse me amar. Só nunca entendi porque você sempre fugia de mim.

- Eu já lhe disse. – ela abriu um largo sorriso. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, de felicidade. – Sempre tive medo que se você descobrisse que eu te amava, você se afastaria de mim.

- Eu jamais me afastaria de você. – ele passou a mão em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos. – A não ser que você quisesse.

- Eu nunca ia lhe querer longe. – ela se inclinou em sua direção. Seus lábios se tocaram. O beijo, a princípio, foi suave. Aos poucos, ele foi se tornando cada vez mais exigente. Por fim, quando conseguiram se afastar, se olharam, os rostos corados, felizes. Ninguém disse nada. Palavras não eram mais necessárias.

Scully encostou a cabeça no peito de Mulder, e ele ficou acariciando seus cabelos. Sentiam que poderiam ficar assim para sempre.

Agora, eles estava mais unidos do que nunca, porque estava juntos também em seus corações, em suas almas.

FIM 

**Obs.: Mais uma vez, obrigada a Mon por ter betado minha fic (em tempo recorde, na minha opinião) e pela sugestão do título. Valeu!**

Ah! Feedbacks são sempre bem vindos!!! :D


End file.
